Your meme tiers
Post what memes you think are the funniest and least funny. Moon Snail For reference: *�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� tier memes are my absolute favorites, no questions asked. I love these over all other memes, and I personally think they'll never die, no matter the circumstances. *S tier memes have a special place in my heart, and I don't think they'll ever get old to me. Even if they're as ancient as the dinosaurs, I'll still laugh my ass off at them. *A tier memes aren't as wonderful and timeless as the S-rank memes, but I still like them, even if they get a bit stale. If I see one of these, I'll probably have a chuckle or a smile. *B tier memes aren't ones I particularly look for, but still like. They're just good for a little smile. *C tier memes are just eh. Maybe I just don't find them that interesting. Maybe I found them to have a good concept but were ruined by a certain element (Such as overuse, a bad history, some using them in a terrible way to the point I can't like them anymore). They aren't bad, just not in my interest, and I likely won't use them. *D tier memes are ones I dislike quite a bit. Maybe I find them annoying. Maybe I can't find out why they're memes for the life of me. Maybe they represent something I dislike. Either way, I don't like them. *F tier memes are ones that I legitimately hate. They're extremely unfunny, tasteless, gross, or a combination of all three. I hate these memes, and I will be pissed if I ever see them. *Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier memes are the ones that legitimately ruin my mood whenever I see them because they're that unfunny. I hate these memes with the passion of a thousand burning suns, even more than F tier. They. Are. That. Bad. Okay, now for the ranks: *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� Tier': Sonic fan dub memes (Absolute favorite), Bill Wurtz, Coinless Runs, Expand Dong, Faster Dongwa, Freddy Freaker, Garfielf, H*lf * Press memes, Loss, Moonbase Alpha, Peggle 2, Roblox memes (Especially the "Go commit die" style ones), We are number one, Wombo Combo, YTPMV (99% of them end up being actual bangers tbh) *'S Tier': 2010 cartoon artstyle memes (Not calling them C*l*rts memes because the person who coined the term is a pedophile), Bee Movie memes, CD-i memes, Circle Game, Claims to be pro-life dies anyway, Crab Rave/X is gone, Family Guy Funny Moments, FCCD's Spongebob videos, Fish Chute, Here comes Pac-Man, I Don't Feel So Good, Pamtri, Pootis, Press F to pay respects, Ship Dynamics, Those videos with emoji titles and SNES music accompanied by edits of weird stock images and GIFs, Volvic commercials, Trumpet Boy, Vore memes, What if we kissed in X, Yeet, You Know I Had to Do it to 'em, You've Been Gnomed *'A Tier': Area 51, ��️ emoji, Bertstrips, Big Chungus, Bottom Text, Choking Sasuke, Delet this, DK Rap, Elf on the Shelf, Gamers Rise Up, Globgogabgalag, Gru's plan, Guido, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, most Spongebob Memes (Examples include Caveman Spongebob, Mr. Krabs blur, Pushing Patrick and Savage Patrick), most TF2 memes, Moto Moto, "(Non-anime thing) Is the best anime", Niantic "r", Non-sexual Shrek memes, Oh no, Pingas, Quieres, Shooting Star, Smash Eye/Inkling Girl's eye, Smash mouth memes, Sodium Chloride, Steamed Hams, Surreal memes, "Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk", Then Perish, This is so sad, Undertale memes, Yee, You Guys are just mean, & Knuckles *'B Tier': Annoyed Pigeon, Bart hits Homer with a Chair, Deepfry, Despacito, E, Its Free Real Estate, Lolcats, Nutshack, Nyan Cat, Oh shit a rat, Sprite Cranberry, Tails chokes on a Chilli Dog, They did surgery on a grape, Wednesday Frog, Wii Music memes *'C Tier': Arrow to the Knee, Change my Mind, Chicken Spongebob, Connect 4 Memes, Doge, Is this a pigeon, Most Baldi's Basics memes, Skill 100, World Record Egg, Who Is Striker Jones *'D Tier': Dabbing, друг, H, Jorts, Marge Krump, Minion memes, MLG, most copypastas (Aside from the Grass Knuckles one, that's fine), most "Thing I don't like" memes, Pepe, Pickle Rick, Rage comics, Sexual Shrek memes, The Dress *'F Tier': 9 + 10 = 21, All DDLC memes, Clorox Bleach, Fidget Spinners, I'm going to say the N-word/N-word pass, Jontron memes, Moth memes, Murica, Pop Team Epic (Just the whole fucking show), Ricardio, Sonic Movie memes, Tide Pods, Wholesome Memes, Worse than Hitler, You Cheated Not Only The Game But Yourself, Your mom gay *''Special 9th Ring of Hell Tier: Nobody: (Least favorite meme ever), Attack Helicopter memes, Autism memes, Bowsette, Grotesque Steve, Hitler did nothing wrong, It's Time to Stop, Lemongrab memes, Lenny Face, Momo Challenge, Shock Sites, Spaghet, Ugandan Knuckles, whatever the hell that fucking meme with the CGI kid in the yellow shirt is called Ally Currently re-writing this. Right now my favorite memes are We Are Going to Beat You to Death and anti k-pop memes. Tornadospeed *ＡＳＣＥＮＤＥＤ Tier: Half an A Press, Gnome Child/Slayer, Thwomp, Peggle 2, Faster Dongwa, Lorx Box, Expired Soda *S-Tier: Steamed Hams, Loss, Mario and Zelda CDi memes, YouTube Poops, Rickrolling, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Claims to be Pro Life Dies Anyway, Pickle Rick, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Roblox memes *A-Tier: Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Club Penguin memes, Deep Fried memes, Energy Sword Sunday, Gru's Plan, H, How do I rotate text in MS Paint, How to Talk to Short People, Imma Keep It Real With U Chief, I Sleep/Real Shit, Jeb memes, Press F to Pay Respects, Shinzo Abe memes, Ted Cruz/Zodiac Killer memes, This Is So Sad *B-Tier: Bee Movie, Bite This Onions, Car Salesman memes, Eating Beans, Expanding Brain, Fake History, Hey ��️eter, It's Free Real Estate, Lord Farquaad-Markiplier E, Nyan Cat, Peter Hurts His Knee, Then Perish, The Nutshack, T-posing, Roundabout/To Be Continued, We Live in a Society *C-Tier: LOLCats, Rage Comics, Surreal Memes, Trumpet Boy, Webcomic Exploitables, Wojak, Most Object Labelling Memes *D-Tier: Advice Animals, Change My Mind, Chicken SpongeBob, Connect Four, Doge, Is This a Pigeon, Navy Seal Copypasta, Shrek memes, Who Killed Hannibal, "Wholesome" memes, Every Reddit meme *F-Tier: Tide Pods, Ug*ndan Kn*ckles, Spaghet, Circle Game, "Deez Nuts", друг ZeedMillenniummon89 *S Tier: MLG, Moon Man, Lanky Kong, Shrek, Expand Dong, Cory in the House, Virgin vs Chad, EA, Gamer Joker *A Tier: Pepe the Frog, Chicken Tendies, Naked Banana, Virgin vs Chad, Navy Seal Copypasta, Twitch raids *B Tier: I Sleep/Real Shit, Expanding Brain, Hey ��eter, Fake History, Connect Four, YTP *C Tier: Steamed Hams, You Know I Had to Do It to Em, Gru's Plan, Change My Mind, Bee Movie Script, How to talk to Short People *D Tier: The Dress, Damn Daniel, Deez Nuts, Pickle Rick, The Nutshack *F Tier: Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Rage comics, Impact font memes Alefikouhi *THE HIGHEST TIER: Most Touhou memes, Steamed Hams, every LazyTown meme *S Tier: Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peter Hurts His Knee, CDi Memes, Delet This, Yosh, Kirb, Zoombear, Stickfab's H, Trumpet Boy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair *A Tier: Spiderman 2 Pizza Theme, Bambi PS2 Copypasta, Waluigi Memes, Bongo Cat, Nintendo Switch Parental Controls, Somebody Toucha My Spaghet, Savage Babies, Gru's Plan, most SiIvaGunner memes, Patrick Hates This Channel, Yakko's World, Use Incognito Mode, Fukouna Shoujo 03, Yee, You Reposted in the Wrong Neighborhood, Retweet If You Can Hear This Image, Guys Literally Only Want One Thing, Why Weren't You At Elf Practice, This Is America, IWITMACIH, Wrong Door, I Am Going To Open This Door, Wario Calls People *B: Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, Globglogabgalab, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Virgin vs. Chad, Ideal GF, Protogent, Flipnote Hatena Memes (mainly Chicken Wing), Portrayed By SpongeBob, Drops By Squidward's House, S Stands For, Hungry Pumkin, Earth-Chan, Sparta Remixes, Baby Moana, Knuckles Sings, Inkling Girl's Eye, Pingas, Nyan Cat, Navy Seals Copypasta, All Star Memes, Oof (Super Mario 64), Skidaddle Skidoodle, Charlie Bit My Finger, Apyr, Bup, Marcianito, DK Rap *C: Guile's Theme Goes With Everything, Space Jam, Every Undertale meme, Howard the Alien, Woah, MLG, D se Dab, Paul Blart: Mall Cop, & Knuckles, Grumpy Cat, Deep Fried Memes, Expanding Brain, YTPs, Top 10 Anime X, (Non-anime thing) is the best anime, Epic Face, Trollface, Intentionally bad 3D animations, TBFYHTHARHIQTUR&M, Nutshack, Mocking SpongeBob, Surreal Memes, Big Ben Chimes For The Last Time, Tanasinn, B Emoji Memes, YHBBFTMMCFIB, Mammy, T-Pose *D: Every Despacito-related meme, Shooting Stars, Snapchat Hot Dog, Pickle Rick, Doge, Santiago, The Dress, Oof (Roblox), Motu Patlu Memes, Fsjal, 1 2 Oatmeal *F: Loss, Fortnite Memes, Momo, Fidget Spinners, Tide Pods, Logan Paul, My Name Is Jeff, Rage Comics, Pepe The Frog, 9+10=21, Facebook Minion Memes, Walmart Yodel Boy, Nico Nico Nii, Deez Nuts, those generic SpongeBob memes which are screenshots from the same episode as Savage Patrick (literally), IYPPIFAAYODC, Dame Tu Cosita, Watch Me Whip/Nae Nae, Disappointed Kong, It's Time To Stop, "Wholesome" Memes, Bowsette, Krusty Krab vs. Chum Bucket, most DDLC memes, most BBIEAL memes. *STAY AWAY FROM ME AND MY FAMILY Tier: Hi I'm Daisy, Ugandan Knuckles, Guido, 9/11 Memes...oh god...the banes of my existence... Insecurity97 *'�� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� �� ��''' - Andrew Rannells, ��️ Emoji, virtually any SpongeBob meme, Sagwa memes/Faster Dongwa, Garfielf, Mfw/OH X WHY, Hey Beter, Pamtri, You Know I Had to Do It to Em *'S Tier '- Bottom Text, Pickle Rick, Is This a Pigeon?, E, Jimmy Neutron memes, Deep fried memes, Yodeling Kid, Pepe the Frog, 7 GRAND DAD, Shrek, Top 10 Anime X, CalArts, Shit Was So Cash, Big Smoke, Chris Hansen, Unregistered Hypercam 2, Why the Fuck You Crying So Damn Loud *'A Tier '- Roblox memes, T-Pose, Connect Four, Club Penguin, There is No Queen of England, Delet This, Gru's Plan, Burger King Foot Lettuce, Despacito *'B Tier '- Oh Worm, To Be Continued, Barnyard memes, Navy Seal Copypasta, T-Posing, OwO What's This? *'C Tier '- Change My Mind, Loss, Karma is a Bitch, Ur Mom Gay *'D Tier '- Shooting Stars *'F Tier '- My Name is Jeff, Harambe, Wholesome Memes, Undertale, Damn Daniel, 9 + 10 = 21 *'Special 9th Ring of Hell '- Doki Doki Literature Club, LazyTown, Owl Turd Comix, Doge, Nico Nico Nii, Rage Comics, Ugandan Knuckles, It's Time to Stop Jennifer *THE BEST MEMES EVER Tier: Eggman Pisses on the Moon, Gamer Memphis, Area 51 raid, Trumpet Boy, Bill Wurtz, Is this a Pidgeon, Who Will Win?, MOST Parappa memes, Moonsticks, All Women are Queens, Loss, CDi Memes, Double Boost, What 90s Sonic Shows Predicted, No! NOOOOOOOO!, T-Pose, Smoke Weed Everyday, Animation Memes, OwO Whats This, FCCD Spongebob Vids, The History of the Entire World I Guess, The History of Japan, Yee, The King Hates Overwatch, EVTV Weather *S Tier: FASTER DONGWA!, ��️ Emoji, Hey ��️eter, Bart Hits Homer with a Chair, Oof, Chinese, Shooting Stars, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, To Be Continued, We’ll Be Right Back, Burger King Foot Lettuce, #BISSONMICKEY, YEET, Quackity Raids *A Tier: Steamed Hams, Dance Moves, Lemme Smash, You Know I Had to do it to Em, Buffsuki, ROBLOX Memes (Mainly the “Go commit die” ones), We Are Number One, Pingas, Globoglaboglab (I hope that’s how you spell it), Look at this Dude, Animal Jam memes, Let it Grow *B Tier: Spaghet, VR Chat, Gru’s Plan, Despacito, I Don’t Feel So Good, Knuckles Sings, SSBU Memes, Nyan Cat, Bongo Cat *C Tier: Ugandan Knuckles, Ur Mum Gay, Change My Mind, 69, Oh Dear (Parappa meme) *D Tier: Loud House Reaction Memes, Notice me Senpai, It’s Time to Stop, Nico Nico Nii, Doge, Bowsette, Parappa the Parody *F Tier: FortNite Memes, Harambe, Tide Pods, Deez Nuts, Earrape, YTPs, Duchess Productions Reaction Videos *DIE Tier: 9/11 Memes, Waluigi Memes, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOUR BLOODLINE, Hitler Did Nothing Wrong, Stupid Sexy Parappa (Also Stupid Sexy Matt, I Guess), Roasts (Mainly Spongebob Roast vids(Thanks, sis)), Creepypastas, Lost Episodes, Porn Memes, SOME Duchess Productions reaction vids (MAINLY "My Warning to Apollo/51NAPA" and "My Reaction to Pennsylvania RR Fan 1361" which are big, fat, blantent harassment videos) WarpZone64 Here's my version of the tiers. Note: I don't laugh very often, so keep that in mind: *Heaven Tier: This is where all of my favorite memes go. No matter how old they are, they are always capable of making me laugh. *S Tier: These memes aren't as good as Heaven Tier ones, but they're still pretty good, and are able to make me laugh or smile. *A Tier: Memes that don't make me laugh, but still make me smile. I like these memes a lot. *B Tier: Memes I don't go looking for, but can still sometimes improve my mood. *C Tier: Memes that are okay. They aren't exactly good, but they're not bad either. *D Tier: Memes I'm not a big fan of. They're not really bad, but they are far from good. *F Tier: Memes I hate. This can be due to a variety of factors, like them being annoying or stupid. *Hell Tier: Memes that offend me and ruin my mood. Whenever I see them, I get angry to the point where I want to print a picture of it, stab it with a knife, and then burn it. So, with that said, let's get on to my rankings! *Heaven Tier: FBI Open Up (my personal favorite), Bill Wurtz, Garfielf, Connect Four, Coma, Bill Wurtz, Fake History, Expand Dong, Ali-A Intro, Bass Boosted/Ear Rape, Chris Hansen, Viewer Mail Time, Howard the Alien, Default Dance, Club Penguin, TikTok, Here Comes Pac-Man *S Tier: Chris-chan/Sonichu, Cyber 8, Uncle Joe, Shrek, Alright Everybody Hands Up, Mjeddy/MikeJEddyNSGamer89, Hey Beter, B Emoji, Sh*ttyFlute, Half an A-Press, Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud *A Tier: And Knuckles, Calarts, I'm Already Tracer, Big Chungus, Hey Sisters, Flame Hyenard/Burn To The Ground, Roblox, Sprite Cranberry, T-Pose, Circle Game, There Are Many Doors Ed Boy, Peni Parker, Coldsteel The Hedgeheg *B Tier: Hit or Miss, Remember Jared From Subway, New Funky Mode, Laughing Crying Emoji with Open Eyes, Waluigi, Bonzi Buddy, Bart Hits Homer With A Chair, Portrayed by SpongeBob, Choking Sasuke, Freddy Freaker, How Old Is? *C Tier: High Quality Rips, Ringside, Fortnite, GameCube Logo, Dab, Rage Comics, Greentext Stories/Copypastas, Triggered, All Star *D Tier: Image Macros, We Are Number One, The Mine Song, The Nutshack, Pamtri, Windows XP, MS Paint *F Tier: Ligma, Deez Nuts, D*mn Daniel, The Dress, Minions, GoAnimate, Vine, Bleach, Tide Pods, Dancing Hot Dog, Cory In The House *Hell Tier: 9/11 Memes, the term "Weeb", Rule 34, Bowsette/Super Crown, Genwunners, Racist memes, MLG, Encyclopedia Dramatica (THE WORST MEME EVER) Mozart999 * Heaven tier: Big Chungus, Shaggy's power, YouTube Poop, word replacement remixes, trap remixes, bass boost/earrape, T-pose, surreal memes, fake history, default dance, oh yeah woo yeah * S tier: your mom gay, Expand Dong, Lazytown, Shooting Stars, top 10 saddest anime deaths, Howard the alien, bootlegs, deep fried memes, B emoji, my name Jeff, Scottish memes, crying laughing emoji * A tier: Yee, Sonichu/Chris-Chan, Chuck Norris jokes, naked banana, AYY LMAO, Vines that are not Damn Daniel or 9+10=21, Shrek memes, yo mama jokes, Italian hand, Gru's plan, lenny face, Polandball, HEYYEYAAEYAAAEYAEYAA, James Charles * B tier: Virgin vs. Chad, Pepe the Frog, dab, Baby Shark, triggered, Connect 4, oh no it's retarded, Johnny Johnny Yes Papa, lolcats, Ricardo Milos * C tier: Weegee, doge, Grumpy Cat, bongo cat, Ugandan Knuckles, The Bee Movie, Cory in the House, Sanic, dat boi, press F for respect, Spongegar * D tier: whip/nae-nae, Bowsette, fidget spinners, airpods, Despacito, Deez Nuts, Waluigi memes, Momo challenge, wew lad, dancing hot dog, MLG, oof, wholesome memes, dabbing Squidward, trollface, creepypastas * F tier: rage comics, musical.ly/TikTok, minion memes, advice animals, Harambe, Fortnite memes, Damn Daniel, 9+10=21, Clorox/Tide Pods, Is this a pigeon?, leet speak, I want to be Tracer, hit or miss * Hell tier: rule 34, I can count to potato, Hitler did nothing wrong, 9/11 memes, autism memes, antivaxxer memes, Encyclopedia Dramatica, shock sites, and of course, SPEECH 100! Kamafa Delgato *God tier: Lolcats, YTMND, Siivagunner, Billy Mays, Countryballs, SCP *Okay tier: Advice Animals, Rage Comics, Chris Chan, old YTP, 0.5x A Presses, X Crashes Paper Mario *Meh tier: Pepe, Wojak, Encyclopedia Dramatica, Kiwi Farms *Mediocre tier: Weegee, Chuck Norris *Shit tier: Damn Daniel, MLG, Bowsette, Hey Beter, Shaggy using (insert random number here)% of his power, Momo Challenge, Tide Pods, Ugandan Knuckles, Burger King Foot Lettuce *Absolute worst tier: Anything to do with Fortnite, The Loud House, Greeny Phatom, and/or Harvey Street Kids PizzaPizzaYumYum * HEAVEN TIER! - r/LodedDiper (DOAWK Memes), YouTube Rewind but it's actually good, PewDiePie, Minecraft 10th Anniversary. * A Tier - Crab Rave (Obama is Gone), ��️ Emoji, Windows XP Error, Gamecude Intro, r/sbubby * ,B Tier - Ninja has ligma, OOF. 800-588-2300 Empire Today, Doge. Grumpy Cat * C Tier - Somebody Toucha My Spaget, Shrek. * D Tier - MLG, Hitler did nothing wrong, 9 + 10 = 21, Bruh Sound Effect. * F Tier - Anything that has to do with Fortnite or 9/11, Yo Mama Jokes, 2 Girls 1 Cup. Category:Memes Category:Tier Lists